Big Direction
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: AU. Los Big Time Rush y One Direction se han hospedado en un mismo hotel paradisiaco en la lejana Bahia del Principe... ¿Que extrañas aventuras les esperan a estas bandas pop?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Slash, Yaoi. BoyxBoy.**

**Rated: T /Post Big Time Rush Serie.**

**Parejas: Kogan/ Jarlos. KendallxLogan/ CarlosxJames/ Zayn x Niall. Louis x Harry.**

**N/A: Bahía del Príncipe no existe, solo es una ciudad creada para el Fanfics.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Big Direction.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que el grupo de los Big Time Rush lograron alcanzar el esperado reconocimiento por parte del público y el mundo del entretenimiento. Ahora, luego de recibir la noticia sobre el tener que asegurarse la posición en el mundo del estrellato y su "independencia" de los mayores, los perros debieron mudarse a Bahía del Príncipe; donde, por obvias razones, nuevas aventuras les aguardaban.

Ahora, ya dentro del Rush Móvil (como ellos le habían bautizado al gran autobús que siempre los transportaban), se encaminaban a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. James, quien cómodamente se encontraba mirando emocionado por el parabrisas, se acomodó en el asiento y dio un pequeño aplauso de emoción; sus compañeros voltearon a verlo.

—Esto será genial… —decía mientras asentía— Por fin tendremos la independencia que merecemos… Además de casa nueva, el conocer gente nueva… —James sonrió pervertido e hizo un sugestivo gesto con sus cejas— Chicas nuevas… —dijo mientras se ganaba una mirada molesta y reprochadora de Carlos.

—Si, además de poder tener libre camino para hacer lo que queramos sin tener que estar al pendiente de ser descubiertos y reprendidos como si fuéramos unos mocosos y no los adultos que somos… —comento Logan con simpleza.

—Por supuesto, será una gran experiencia… —dijo Kendall, que estaba acostado apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Logan, con cierto sarcasmo y algo incómodo por la penetrante mirada de Pena hacia Maslow.

Carlos por su parte no dijo nada y aunque en su mirada se reflejaba la molestia que le había causado el comentario de James, por dentro estaba triste y decepcionado ¿Pero que esperaba? Bahía del Príncipe era de zona tropical y por obviedad habría mujeres hermosas posando diminutos bikinis. No podía esperar a que James no las vieses o que ellas tampoco le coqueteasen, después de todo James era un hombre atractivo y con el cuerpo bien formado. Aquí el único en desventaja era él.

Ya deprimido a causa de sus pensamientos masoquistas, Carlos bajo su mirada y se perdió en su mente.

James, disimuladamente, lo miro de re ojo. Otra vez, sin querer, había lastimado los sentimientos de su pareja. Tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pequeña mesita que los separaba de Kendall y Logan ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él quien metiera la pata?. Pero claro, siempre era su boca la que soltaba palabras antes de que él las pudiese pensar con determinación. Sin duda debía pensar mejor lo que iba a soltar. James, sintiéndose mal, jugueteo con sus dedos entrelazándose.

Kendall noto la leve tensión que había entre sus amigos. Lo mejor iba a ser dejarlos solos, sabia que James hablaba mejor cuando se encontraba solo con Carlos.

—Mmmm… Oye, ven conmigo —dijo el rubio mientras tomaba a su pareja de la mano y lo arrastraba con él hacia la pequeña habitación trasera que el Rush Móvil poseía.

Logan no replico y se dejó arrastrar por Kendall. James sonrió abiertamente y miro con deje burlón a sus amigos y como siempre no dudo en meter su comentario hacia sus compañeros para divertirse.

—No hagan nada raro, chicos, tengan más respeto que estamos nosotros también aquí… —dijo James divertido. Kendall lo fulmino con la mirada y Logan no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Carlos simplemente ignoro la situación, no se sentía con ganas de apoyar al mayor en sus bromas.

[…]

El clima en Gran Bretaña era lo esperado de siempre tras la nueva partida de One Direction hacia el norte de América: Una torrencial lluvia y miles de fanáticas quienes les despedían en el aeropuerto. La nueva diferencia, y la que más entristecía a las fans del continente Europeo, era que su estadía en el extranjero era por tiempo indeterminado y que lo más probable era que esta se alargaría el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Los cinco integrantes, luego de la despedida con sus fans, se limitaron a acomodarse en sus asientos. Listos para su largo viaje hacia el otro extremo del planeta.

—¡Bahía del Príncipe, aquí te vamos! —festejo positivo Niall mientras estiraba sus manos hacia arriba en señal de energía.

Louis carcajeo levemente mientras daba un saltito hacia su asiento justo a un lado de la ventana. Liam solo sonrió mientras que, aun con una cámara en mano, filmaba el paso a paso de su viaje hacia América. Zyan ignoro su entorno gracias a que solo prestaba atención a la Tablet en sus manos que le mostraba como estaría el tiempo sobre el continente norte americano, no es que estuviera preocupado ni la paranoia le estuviera picando la nuca. Pero nunca se podía estar seguro de que una tormenta le sorprendiera en medio vuelo y los condujese a un aterrizaje forzoso en medio mar. Y repetía, él no era ningún paranoico.

Harry, extrañamente, lo único que logro a atinar fue a dejarse caer en su gran asiento negro junto a un lado de la ventana izquierda y cerrar los ojos con pereza. La noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo gracias a cierto individuo en el que no iba a pensar; pero que su nombre empezaba con "Z" y terminaba con "yan". Sus demás compañero sonrieron perversamente cada uno aguardando en su asiento correspondido, Louis rodo un marcador negro entre sus dedos; los demás sonrieron cómplice. Solo debían esperar a que el avión estuviera en el cielo para empezar con la travesura.

[…]

Ya solo faltaba minutos para que los Big Time llegaran a su destino y las cosas parecían que habían mejorado durante el viaje de 3 horas. Pues, Carlos se encontraba apoyado sobre el hombro de James. Ambos viendo una película en la cual Alexa Vega era protagonista.

Maslow, más allá de sentirse incómodo, estaba pasándola verdaderamente bien. Carlos y la rubia solo habían quedado como amigos luego de su divorcio. Además, si esto ponía feliz a su Latino, entonces él lo aceptaba. Aunque no podía decir que no le tenía ciertos celos, claro está que no iba a decirlo en voz alta. Hasta él tenía su orgullo…

El autobús fue frenando poco a poco, advirtiendo que ya estaban en su destino.

James apago la televisión y Carlos nuevamente volvió acomodarse en el asiento de cuero negro. Logan y Kendall estaban saliendo de la habitación trasera cuando el transporte ya había frenado del todo; Bernard, el conductor, apareció en ese momento. Parecía algo cansado pero feliz de haber llegado a salvo junto a las estrellas del Pop.

—Bueno muchachos, ya estamos en Bahía del Príncipe… —les anuncio— Una recepcionista dijo que ellos se encargaran de llevarles las maletas a sus respetivas habitaciones… —dijo el chofer mientras salía del Rush Móvil junto a los integrantes de la banda.

Los cuatro no pudieron más que asombrarse al ver un hermoso panorama de las playas de Bahía del Príncipe. Las suaves brisas cálidas del sur movían con gracias las palmeras bien colocadas juntos las mesas playeras, los puestos de bebidas rosas y verde le daban un toque más colorido a la zona. Un poco más alejados, los edificios apenas podían tapar a las montañas que se asomaban a kilómetros de distancia. Sin duda un bonito lugar para veranear, sobre todo cuando en este 8 meses al año se podía sentir el abrazante calor.

Todos miraban embobados las maravillas de la naturaleza que les ofrecía Bahía del Príncipe, cuando de pronto unas muchachas en traje de bikini pasaban por allí. Ellas no disimularon en voltear a verlos a lo que los cuatro bajaron sus miradas algo incomodos y avergonzados. Claro esta que fue Carlos quien miro directamente a su pareja, diciendo algo como "_Levantas la mirada y te mato"._

De la nada, una voz femenina corto la tensión que había entre ellos. Los Big Time junto a Bernard voltearon a ver a una muchacha no más de 20 años parada frente a ellos, esta vestía un ligero vestido escotado azul con un delicado pañuelo blanco atado en su cadera y el logo del Hotel Wards en su costado superior derecho.

—Es un gusto recibirlos en nuestra ciudad, Big Time Rush… —dijo con falsedad evidente la muchacha, los Big Time le miraron con enojo. No era la bienvenida que esperaban— Mi nombre es Catt Parker y los guiare al Hotes Wards donde se alojaran… —la chica de corto cabello rubio y ojos verdes dio media vuelta y camino hasta un auto descapotable.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, pues hasta Bernard estaba sorprendido ante la actitud poco amable de la mujer. Si ella se comportaba así, no querían imaginarse como podrían ser los demás ciudadanos de Bahía.

[…]

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, mis piernas!... —un grito ensordecedor resonó en gran parte del avión privado de los 1D; Louis, con una mirada de puro horror mantenía apoyada sus palmas sobre sus muslos. Sus amigos, ante tal griterío despertaron asustados y no dudaron en ir con él— ¡Mis piernas! ¡No las siento, están dormidas! (T-T) —sollozo falsamente mientras trataba de despertarlas dándole leve pellizcos.

Zyan levanto su mano y no dudo en golpearle la cabeza en son de castigo. Harry, con sus cabellos hechos un lio bostezo largamente mientras se estiraba como minino y se levantaba para ir al baño. Solo bastaron 5 minutos para que la banda oyera un nuevo grito y vieron salir a Harry con la cara escrita con marcador negro. Cada uno reprimió la risa sin éxito y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—¡No es gracioso!... —les contesto Style mientras tomaba los vasitos de plástico de café y se los lanzaba.

Pronto la voz de la piloto les anuncio el aterrizaje y así cada uno volvió a su asiento, Harry, mientras tanto, limpiaba su rostro con una toallita húmeda y trazaba en su mente un perfecto plan para vengarse. Sobre todo con Louis, él era su novio; debió haberlo defendido, no seguirle la broma a los otro dos.

Ya una vez aterrizaron y la piloto los autorizo a bajar, quedaron impresionados con la belleza del lugar.

Una limpia playa con aguas cristalinas, una pintoresca peatonal donde varios puestos de comida les invitaban a degustarlos y un divertido parque de diversiones se podía ver a unas cuadras. Sin duda, Bahía del Príncipe era todo un manjar para la vista.

De la nada una femenina voz saca a los 1D de su ensueño paradisiaco y Liam no puede evitar quedar flechado. Una muchacha no más de 17 años, largo cabello castaño y tiernos ojos cafés los esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje. Traía puesto un escotado vestido azul marino con un pequeño pañuelo blanco atado a su cadera y el logo del Hotel Wards se deja ver en su lado derecho superior. Ella les sonrió amablemente y agito su mano en son de saludo, ellos de igual forma le devolvieron en saludo mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Liam no la perdió de vista en ningún momento, ni a ella ni a sus largas piernas que se dejaban ver gracias su corto vestido veraniego.

Una vez a su lado, ella les dio la mano a cada uno.

—Bienvenidos Zyan, Louis, Harry, Niall y Liam… Un gusto conocerlos en persona. Yo soy Agustina Parker y los guiare hasta el Hotel Wards, cualquier pregunta que tengan me lo hacen saber— dijo la castaña con amabilidad.

—¿Tienes novio?— pregunto rápidamente Liam, tratado de sobresalir de entre sus amigos. Agustina se sonrojo de inmediato y frunció apenas su ceño.

—Las preguntas preferiría que fuesen acerca de Bahía del Príncipe… —ella dio media vuelta mientras caminaba hacia un descapotable blanco— Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. No tengo novio… —dijo ella mientras era seguida por los chicos y un sonriente Liam.

[…]

Mientras tanto los Big Time eran conducidos por las calles de Bahía. En verdad todo parecía pintoresco y agradable y aunque tuviesen preguntas en la punta de la lengua, no se animaban a formularlas a causa de la nada agradable guía del Hotel Wards.

—Oh, james mira… —dijo entusiasmado Carlos mientras apuntaba a una discoteca latina llamada, justamente, "Latino Latino".

—Sin duda iremos a ver… —le apoyo Maslow mientras asomaba su vista junto a un lado de Pena.

Kendall y Logan tampoco perdían el tiempo, ya habían seleccionados varios de los lugares que pronto irían a visitar cuando pudieran quitarse a Catt de encima; como el restaurante Duckling de la avenida 9, la librería Cevans de unas cuadras y el parque de diversiones El Pato Alegre que vieron desde lejos.

Pronto Catt saco la mirada de su Blackberry y sonrió forzosamente.

—Ya llegamos… —dijo justo en el momento en el que el descapotable azul hacia su parada frente a un lujoso hotel marrón claro de cuatro pisos de altura— Vengan conmigo hacia el vestíbulo… —les indico la rubia mientras salía del automóvil y se conducía hacia las puertas de vidrio del Hotel Wards.

Impresionados por el poderoso hotel que les otorgaba Bahía del Príncipe, siguieron a Catt abstraídos. Obviamente aquello cambio en un giro de 360° grados cuando al entrar al vestíbulo azul adornados con delicados toques en blancos en sus grandes sillones que daban plena vista hacia el mar de Bahía vieron nada más ni nada menos que a los integrantes de la banda One Direction.

Esto también impresiono a los Direction que tampoco se esperaban con la aparición de los Big Time justamente en Bahía del Príncipe. Agustina, amablemente, se acercó junto a los cuatro integrantes de la banda de .

—Hola, James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos… —dijo la oji-marron mientras saludaba con la mano a cada uno— Un placer conocerlos y tenerlos aquí en Bahía… Yo soy Agustina Parker y como mi hermana dijo, cualquier consulta o duda que tengan no duden en venir con nosotras—dijo Agustina.

Los Big Time sonrieron en respuesta, sin duda vendrían con ella.

Pronto Agustina noto el desconcierto de ambas bandas, algo andaba mal. Seria, la castaña se dirigió rápidamente hacia su hermana mayor. Catt hizo caso omiso a la reprochadora mirada de su hermana menor.

—¡Catt! —susurro levemente Agustina, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas— ¿Enviaste si o no el comunicado correspondiente a los agentes de ellos? —pregunto seria y molesta, el silencio de Catt la enfureció— ¡Catt! Lo que has hecho fue poco profesional y nada bueno… Sus agentes podrían demandarnos por falso contrato— dijo ella mientras pensaba en lo peor, su hermana mayor simplemente sonrió.

—Tranquilízate Gus… —dijo maliciosa la mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Esto puede convenirnos a todos, tanto a ellos como a nosotros… —le comento, Agustina quedo nada convencida.

—¿Y cómo sería eso, exactamente Catt? —pregunto un tanto confundida pero sin dejar de lado su enojo.

—Pues se harán publicidad de ellos acerca de que ambas bandas se encuentran en un mismo hotel, como también que se hará mención del Hotel Wards que aloja a Big Time Rush y One Direction durante su ascenso al estrellato… —respondió.

—De igual forma eso fue incorrecto, Catt. No estuvo bien… —le reprendió de todas maneras su hermana— Más te vale que esto no vuelva a suceder… —Agustina se giró a verlos— Mejor iré con ellos y veremos qué pasa… —rápidamente la castaña se dirigió con las bandas— _Ojala no decidan irse… —_pensó preocupada.

Catt en cambio, disimuladamente tomo su Blackberry y decidió sacar una fotografía que pronto iba a parar a todas las redes sociales como: _"Batalla de bandas. Big Time Rush quiere sacarse de encima a la competencia… ¿O será al revés? " _.La rubia guardo su celular nuevamente, pronto una guerra de fans colisionara en las redes sociales y las bandas se verán obligadas al escándalo público.

—_Esto será una verdadera masacre… —_pensó perversa la muchacha— _Ya veremos quienes son los primeros en renunciar… —_una risilla malévola abandono sus rojos labios.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Slash, Yaoi. BoyxBoy.**

**Rated: T /Post Big Time Rush Serie.**

**Parejas: Kogan/ Jarlos. KendallxLogan/ CarlosxJames - Ziall/ Larry. ZaynxNiall/ LouisxHarry **

**N/A: Bahía del Príncipe no existe, solo es una ciudad creada para el Fanfics.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Vivamos mientras seamos jóvenes.

No sabía cómo rayos es que lo había logrado, pero lo había hecho. Había convencido a que ambas bandas no llamaran a sus representantes en busca de respuestas que conllevaran a una cláusula de contrato por parte del Hotel Wards que hasta podría llegarse a una fuerte demanda en la que estaba segura que no saldrían victoriosos. Aunque Agustina sabía bien que no duraría para siempre y que en algún momento tendría que hablar con los representantes de cada banda y rogarles por un nuevo contrato de alojamiento y zafarse de las demandas millonarias.

La pobre de la menor de los Parker se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón del Salón C del segundo piso, estaba algo agotada mentalmente. Pronto un hombre de 26 años, que pareciese ser de mucho menos, se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa de burla.

—¿Mañana dura? —pregunto el joven a su prima, ella se cubrió la cara con sus manos con resignación.

—Catt casi nos lleva a la quiebra total, Phil… —le responde Agustina con desgano. El rubio ceniza sonríe mientras le revuelve los cabellos a su primita.

—Vamos, Gus… No te desanimes que te aguarda un largo día—dice mientras se va alejando de a poco de ella— Recuerda que aun debes mostrarle a los 1D el resto del hotel y tal parece que a los Big Time también— le anuncia él y Agustina le mira desconcertada— Al parecer Catt tuvo algo "importante que hacer" y necesita que la cubras… —dijo Phil mientras se marcha sin dejarle tiempo a su prima de reprochar.

[…]

/ Habitación 24G, ala sur/

—Yo no tengo nada contra ellos ni nada por el estilo pero… —decía Carlos mientras guardaba su ropa en el gran armario de pared bordo de la habitación 24G que compartía con James— Debieron habérnoslo dicho, esto es poco profesional… —se quejó el moreno mientras se sentaba en su cama individual.

—Debimos pedir con cama matrimonial… —dijo con aire distraído Maslow, tal comentario sonrojo a Carlos inevitablemente.

—Tengamos una conversación seria, por favor… —le pide tratando de no mirarlo mucho a los ojos, odiaba –y amaba- ese espíritu abierto del menor. Pero muchas de las veces lograba incomodarlo, sobre todo cuando estaban en público… O peor aún, sobre un escenario con millones de fans viéndolos.

—Okey, okey… Mi culpa, lo siento—se disculpó James mientras se sentaba en la cama de su compañero e inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia su hombro— Pero no te lo tomes tan apecho, se nota que son agradables… —le alentó James con una sonrisa.

—Si, lo se… —le admitió Carlos— Pero lo que hablo es de profesionalismo y falso contrato de hospedaje… —dijo coherente el mayor.

[…]

/ Habitación 2J, ala norte/

—Vaya sorpresita nos esperaba Bahía… A que no ¿Verdad?— comento sarcástico Liam mientras se cambiaba el formal pantalón de jeans por unas bermudas blancas y sandalias negras.

—Pues la verdad bastante extraño… —concordó Harry mientras que salía del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura y otra doblada en su cuello.

—¿Qué acaso no debieron informarnos de esto?... —pregunto Zyan apoyado sobre el ventanal de la habitación de Harry y Louis. Este vestía una informal bermuda caqui y una musculosa estilo hawaiano.

—A lo que a mí respecta si… —dijo Louis apareciendo de la nada como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión, nunca lo escucho entrar a la habitación. ¿Cómo es que hacía aquello de aparecer de improviso?

—¿Y tú de donde se supone que saliste? —pregunto extrañado Zyan mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le observaba.

—No lo sé… Pero eso es lo de menos, la pregunta correcta seria ¿Qué vamos hacer? —pregunto Louis mientras se sentaba en la cama de Harry y se acomodaba como si aquella fuese la suya.

—¿Qué, que vamos hacer?... —repitió Liam— Obvio, nada… —contesto con simpleza— Ellos no me caen mal, por supuesto que no los conozco; pero no parecen malos chicos… Algo serios y calmados a mi parecer, pero nada del otro mundo— dijo Liam con sabiduría, obteniendo así aplausos por parte de sus acompañantes.

—Muy emotivo… Te quiero mucho, Liam— dijo Louis mientras sollozaba falsamente y miraba con emoción mal fingida— Si sigues por este camino, llegaras a ser presidente… —le dijo con sarcasmo.

Liam solo le vio de mala gana. Harry y Zyan carcajeaban ante la extraña escena que montaban sus amigos.

—Jajaja, ya… ya… —decía Style mientras se limpiaba las lagrimillas— Por cierto ¿Dónde se metió Niall?... —pregunto al darse cuenta que faltaba un quinto integrante en aquella habitación.

—Está en la recepción de este edificio… —respondió Louis, ganándose así la mirada de Zyan— Con Agustina… —y con esto también la mirada de Liam se posó en él rápidamente— ¿Por qué? —dijo distraído.

Y como alma que lleva al diablo, Zyan y Liam abandonaron rápidamente la habitación con la mirada curiosa de Louis sobre ellos dos. Este volteo a ver a Harry, quien aún seguía en la habitación, y le miro interrogante.

—¿Acaso dije algo malo?— pregunto inocentemente, no entendía el tanto escándalo. Su amigo le sonrío sarcástico y con burla.

—No… —le respondió.

[…]

/ Habitación 69H, ala sur/

Logan ya tomaba la quinta soda de esa mañana, estaba nervioso y Kendall lo sabía. Seguramente era el hecho de que la otra banda británica estaba hospedándose en el mismo hotel que ellos. Aunque si lo pensaba bien no lo entendía ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por algo tan banal como aquello?.

El rubio se acercó hasta el pálido y le toco el hombro mientras le obligaba a sentarse en su cama ya desarmada, a causa de que cierto Schmidt se le había ocurrido la gran idea de "estrenarla"… Saltando en ella junto a su novio.

—¿Vas a decirme que te sucede o … —Kendall sonrió abiertamente mientras lo abrazaba y lo acercaba hacia él—…me veré obligado a persuadirte? —dijo este, Logan sonrió también aunque algo perdido.

—Yo estaba pensando… pues—Henderson suspiro y se revolvió el cabello— No digo que esté preocupado ni nada por el estilo y… —Logan miro a Kendall— Sabes lo que implica que ellos también estén con nosotros justamente aquí… Sabes que puede pasar en los medios… Y que —decía él hasta que el rubio lo freno.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —le dijo directo Kendall.

—A que lo más probable es que hablen de todos nosotros y nos inventen falsas competencias y todo el circo… —decía con desgano— Y que si aquello sucede siempre van a apoyar a solo una banda para generar polémica y eso es lo que menos buscamos al venir aquí… —dijo Logan.

Kendall sonrió con ternura y le abrazo más fuerte.

—Temes a que las criticas nos afecten como banda ¿Verdad?... —le pregunto el rubio, Logan asintió dándole la razón.

—Sé que tarde o temprano debemos separarnos… Lo mejor sería más tarde que temprano—comento el pálido y Kendall dejo escapar una risilla— Pero preferiría hacerlo porque nosotros así lo decidimos y no porque las estupideces de los medios ocasiono ello ¿Entiendes? …—pregunto y Kendall asintió—Y nosotros que manteníamos el perfil bajo para no arruinarlo como Bieb… —

—Lo entiendo… —le interrumpió Kendall— Pero tranquilo, te prometo que nada pasara… Solo será por un tiempo, veras que nada cambiara… —le prometió el rubio, Logan sonrió agradecido. Solo él llegaba a entenderlo bien.

Kendall se inclinó levemente para besarlo y Logan se acercó un poco hacia su pareja, cuando de pronto unos toques llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, interrumpiéndolos. Kendall gruño por lo bajo y Logan sonrió ante aquello.

—¿Quién? —pregunto casi de mala gana.

—Eh… Señor Schmitd, soy Agustina —se escuchó del otro lado.

— _Ah, es ella… —_pensó Kendall, porque de haber sido otra persona seguramente no hubiese sido tan amable.

—Solo quería decirles que deben venir conmigo a una excursión obligatoria por el Hotel Wards y a los alrededores de Bahía del Príncipe… —le anuncio Parker, Kendall rodo los ojos y Logan le golpeo suavemente mientras le abría a la chica— Y decirles también que tienen una entrevista con Julieta Downey en la radio local: Ducky Jr. —

—Si lo sabemos, y aunque no lo parezca, somos bastante organizados… —le dijo Logan mientras salía de la habitación junto a su compañero, encontrándose en el levemente iluminado pasillo con Carlos y James.

Lo dicho por Henderson sonrojo a Agustina, quien desvió su mirada avergonzada. Lo último que ella había querido fue sonar maleducada y ofenderlos. James noto la reacción de la niña y sonrió amigable.

—Descuida, no nos ofendió tu comentario… —le dijo James como si hubiese leído su mente.

—Bueno… —respondió ella suavemente— Mejor sigamos en lo nuestro… mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápido podrán descansar y dejare de molestarlos —dijo Parker mientras los guiaba hacia los ascensores.

—Pero nos agradas… —dijo rápidamente Carlos.

—Ooh, ustedes también me agradan chicos… —les dijo Agustina con una gran sonrisa.

[…]

Ya había pasado parte de la mañana y gran parte del día cuando Agustina, guía turística y recepcionista del Hotel Wards, les había mostrado a los chicos de Big Time Rush y One Direction los alrededores de Bahía del Príncipe. Desde el Faro del Mirador hasta la cantina del Bastón Alegre del otro lado de la bahía. Las playas libres de contaminación, gracias a la estricta ley de Bahía de prevalecer la naturaleza original del lugar, era sin duda una de las favoritas de las bandas; además de los clubes nocturnos bastantes buenos que sin duda no se perderían de visitar a penas llegada la noche.

Y ya con el día hecho, lo único que les faltaba a los invitados de Bahía era la bienvenida que les daba el Ducky Jr. de la locutora local, Julieta Downey.

En esos momentos, sentados en una mesa llena de micrófonos y auriculares estaban los Big Time esperando a ser entrevistados por Downey. La mujer de 25 años de edad había empezado la transmisión tocando un tema de la banda, Crazy For U.

—Muy buenas tardes, oyentes míos… — empezó a decir Julieta una vez que el tema hubiese terminado— En estos momentos, a poco tiempo de empezar la noche, se encuentran conmigo… —la locutora hizo una pequeña pausa dramática— ¡Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos! —ella aplaudió a sus invitados al igual que los demás que se encontraban con ella— Hola, chicos… Un placer tenerlos conmigo en el estudio de Ducky Jr. —dijo ella.

—Hola, Julieta… —saludo Logan— Nosotros también estamos bastante contentos de haber llegado hasta Bahía, la verdad es un lugar hermoso… — dijo Henderson.

—Es verdad, pintoresco y sin hablar de las playas… —concordó Carlos mientras tomaba agua.

—Me alegra oír esto… —decía Downey —Pero díganme ¿Cómo los están tratando sus fans de Bahía? Quiero saber… —les pregunto la rubia mientras se inclinaba suavemente en su silla y miraba fijamente a sus invitados.

—Nos hacen sentir como si fuéramos Brad Pitt junto a Angelina… Jajaja…— Comento James como broma, los demás rieron de igual manera ante la ocurrencia de James.

—¡Y no bromea!... Jajaja— le siguió Carlos— Es muy raro, pero es la verdad —dijo este.

—Bueno, es entendible… —decía Julieta— No siempre tenemos la fortuna de tener a cuatro sexys estrellas del Pop en nuestra Bahía, ellas quieren hacérselos saber… —dijo ella mientras veía como graciosamente ellos se incomodaban ante su comentario— ¡Oh, vamos! Es la verdad, no se apenen… —se burló.

—Bueno, aun así no deja de ser penoso que estén elogiándote de aquella manera… Aunque les agradecemos, al menos sabemos que no solo aman nuestras voces— le siguió el juego Kendall mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Julieta sonrió ante aquello, al parecer si venían preparados para sus preguntas.

—_Bueno, ahora veremos qué tan preparados están para esto… —_pensó Downey casi con malicia— _Sé que es poco profesional, pero todo vale... —_Julieta carraspeo ante su alargado silencio— Bueno, y díganme… Con su vida sentimental ¿Andan hacia adelante o prefieren seguir aguardando distancia en lo que es lo laboral? —pregunto con astucia la mujer.

—La verdad es que tratamos de mantener lo laboral separado con nuestra vida privada… —dijo Carlos mientras miraba a James acusador— Aunque a veces parece algo difícil de cumplir… —le regaño a lo que Maslow bajo su mirada fingiendo estar apenado por sus actitudes, aunque en realidad fuese todo lo contrario.

—¡Wow!, relájense… —dijo la locutora mientras levantaba sus manos tratando de frenarlos— No quiero quedar como la perra que los separo… —ante aquello todos rieron— Okey, díganme entonces… ¿Planes para el futuro? —nuevamente pregunto ella.

—Yo pienso pedirle matrimonio, pero temo a que me rechace… —dijo James con una gran sonrisa, pronto recibió un punta pie por parte de Carlos por debajo de la mesa— ¡Auch!... —se quejó.

—Guau… En verdad que tienen carácter, muy bien chicos… —decía ella mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus grandes auriculares— Ahora vamos a una pequeña pausa, pero no se alarmen del otro lado que en unos momentos seguimos con los muchachos de Big Time Rush… Pero ahora los dejamos con: We Are… —Downey mando la canción tan pronto como dejo de transmitir en vivo.

/

Poco tiempo la entrevista fue avanzando al igual que el tiempo.

Los Big Time hablaron sobre sus ideas, sueños a futuro; claro que sin dejar las bromas de lado, también sobre sus próximas vacaciones. Futuras películas por parte de Pena y el lejano final como banda, y aunque Downey trato de no comentar con respecto a lo ocurrido con 1D, los Big Time supieron llevar la entrevista profesionalmente. Alegando que ellos no tenían ningún tipo de discusión y que no les afectaba que la banda Britanica estuviesen justamente alojados en el mismo hotel que ellos.

[…]

Luego, ya pasada la noche, fue el turno de los One Direction que, como la otra banda, fueron bien recibidos por la radio de Ducky Jr.

—Muy Buenas noches, queridos oyentes… —empezó a decir Julieta— Ahora, para deleitarlos, tengo con nosotros a otra exitosa banda… Esta vez, visitándonos desde el otro continente, tenemos ni nada más ni nada menos que a los… —la locutora hizo su pausa dramática— ¡One Direction!... —grito mientras aplaudía— Bienvenidos, chicos… —saludo la rubia.

—Wau… Que recibimiento, gracias… Son muy amables—dijo Liam mientras saludaba a Downey con una mano.

—Hola y debo decir que Ducky Jr. fue u nombre de lo más original… —comento Harry de la nada.

—Bueno, me alegro que al menos no se estén riendo por aquello… —dijo la mujer mientras reía.

—Pues no creas que durara para siempre, aunque no lo parezcan… estas son malas personas—dijo Louis fingiendo estar conmocionado— Sobre todo este sujeto… —decía mientras señalaba a Zyan acusadoramente.

—Wow, cálmate… No empieces que no estamos solos—le siguió su amigo el juego, fingiendo seriedad y mostrando una mirada que señalaba una reprimenda. Louis también fingió asustarse y busco apoyo en Harry, quien no dudo en defender a su pareja mostrando su celular.

—Cálmate, viejo… Tengo un celular y no temo en usarlo… —amenazo este.

—Jajaja, no me digan ¿Acaso siempre son así? —pregunto la locutora.

—Bueno, es obvio que no siempre… —le contesto Niall, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Julieta y de Zyan.

—Eso es verdad, creo que todos tenemos el derecho de tener nuestros días malos en los que solo queremos estar solos o simplemente tener nuestros momentos de paz y tranquilidad… —agrego Liam. Pronto los aplausos de parte de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

—Lo digo y lo repito, viejo… Tú, algún día, serás presidente… —le festejo Louis emotivo.

—Hay mucha verdad en tus palabras, Liam… —le dijo Downey— Y por lo que veo, también vinieron hasta Bahía buscando un poco de esa paz ¿No es así?... Díganme ¿Cómo los están tratando sus fans de Bahía?— pregunto ella.

—De maravilla… Todas son muy buena onda—respondió Harry.

—Es verdad, todas nos recibieron muy bien y ya están esperando a que cantemos en su estadio playero de la costa sur… —siguió Niall.

—Por supuesto, es una gran oportunidad y ellas no piensan desperdiciarlas… —decía la rubia mientras volvía hacia su micrófono— Pero ahora es momento de una pequeña pausa, los dejamos con Kiss You… No se vayan, que ya volvemos—

/

Al avanzar la entrevista, la locutora del Ducky Jr. logro seguir charlando con los integrantes de One Direction. Pudo enterarse de sus futuras canciones, de grandes anécdotas y posibles visitas hacia Latinoamérica. Claro está que no pudo dejar de lado el tema de que Big Time Rush también se estaba alojando con ellos en el Hotel Wards, pero para sorpresa de la locutora local; aquello no parecía representar problema para los muchachos.

Su único objetivo eran sus carreras como banda, pasarla bien durante sus estadías en Bahía del Príncipe y seguir enloqueciendo a las fans que los querían allí. Y que estaban bien, que no había porque preocuparse…

Aunque muchos dicen…

La calma solo anuncia una gran tormenta.


End file.
